


I like milk and sugar in my coffee

by julrenda



Series: Station Spice [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/pseuds/julrenda
Summary: What can Eggy get up to this time with her Hubby





	I like milk and sugar in my coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I am finding it difficult to not let my continual heartbreak from what Krista has done to Vic affect my writing. So I don't know about you all but I need some Tuesday's Spice from Vicley.

Chief Ripley and Victoria Hughes were arguing just outside the door to the beanery. Vic’s crew could hear the yelling from inside the beanery. There was a noise like a slap to the face. Vic’s crew gets up and Maya gets to the door first and sees a red mark on Ripley’s cheek. The glower coming from his eyes directed at Vic.

“Hughes in the Captain’s Office now” Ripley yelled angrily. Vic walked off to the Captain’s Office passing Captain Sullivan in the corridor.

“Were you two at it again about changing the policies of dating in the fire department?”

“Hughes is loyal and very eager to the proposal of changing those policies that’s for sure. Give me a minute with her in your office.” Ripley tells him as Sullivan nods his head.

When he enters the Captain’s Office Vic was not there. Scared in her boots he wonders and chuckles to himself.

“Chief are you done with Hughes?” Sullivan asks from the doorway.

“She never showed. I think I scared her off.” Ripley says with a cheeky smile.

“Ready for the meeting?” Sullivan asks pointing to the chair opposite his desk.

“Sure. May I take your seat at the desk that way I can keep my eyes on Hughes?”

“Don’t you mean keep an eye out for Hughes?”

“Yes that too.” Ripley says pulling the chair away from the desk and looking down to see a tissue box on the floor.

Ripley pulls the chair in slightly under the desk and suddenly clears his throat. Sullivan pours a glass of water for him and brings it over to Lucas.

“Sully how about some coffee?”

“Sure! I will go get the coffee.” Sullivan says leaving the office.

The chief sits looking over his meeting agenda when he starts to feel two hands beginning to stroke both legs. The hands work their way up to his waist and unbuckle his belt then unzip his trousers and finally letting the beast out of his pants. He lifts up his backside off the seat as his trouser pants are pulled down to his ankles.

Those hands start slowly maneuvering over his member. This is so dangerous, Sullivan could appear any moment now. The hands start stroking at a faster pace and suddenly stop as the door opens.

“Chri…offee” Ripley groans.

“What” Sullivan asks frowning at Ripley.

“Coffee is there sugar in it?” Ripley asks breathlessly.

“Since when did you start taking sugar in your coffee?”

“Recently.” Ripley growls as his balls get a howdy doody handshake.

“I’ll be back.” Sullivan says taking the cup from the desk and walks out of the room without closing the door.

The hands begin their slow caressing of his beast again. Soon the swift pace of the hands, cause Ripley to exhale loudly. Riley tries to focus on the doorway for sight of Sullivan.

“Oh! E…G…G…Y.” Ripley stutters as he hears footsteps approaching. “Eggy!” He stresses loudly as the hands stop again pushing his threshold to the brink.

“What’s an Eggy?” Sullivan asks looking suspiciously at Ripley.

“My girlfriend’s pet name.” Ripley says taking in a deep breath as a tongue begins to lick each of his balls.

“Oh yeah. When am I to meet this Eggy of yours?”

“Soo….n. Milk please.” Ripley says quickly grabbing the handles of the chair.

“What you have milk in your coffee now as well?”

“Ye…sss!” Ripley stutters as his balls get a good probing.

“Are you alright.” Sullivan stares at Ripley.

“Ummm Yeap!” Ripley croaks out.

“Do you have anything else in your coffee?”

“Nooooo…” Ripley harshly cries out, as the mouth now possesses his organ.

“Okay I’ll be back.” Sullivan walks out again to go to the beanery.

The rhythmic motion of the mouth starts slowly and as Ripley lets out a groan the tongue at the back of the mouth begins to speed up its pace pushing Ripley almost all the way as the hands re-join the party and begin the flick Ripley’s balls.

“E… G…G…Y…”Ripley groans out feeling the sweet sensation of his orgasm take hold.

After several seconds, he can feel the softness of the tissues wiping his mid-section down.

The Klaxon suddenly sounds and a call for the firetruck and aid car to attend a house fire. Ripley hears a thump beneath the tabletop and hears “Shit” coming from under the desk.

“Shhhh” Ripley shushes as Sullivan walks back into the room.

“Sorry Luke this meeting needs to be rescheduled. Got to run now.” Sullivan says as Ripley waves him off.

Ripley moves the chair back and out from underneath the desk appears his Eggy.

“You are so naughty my Eggy.”

“Hubby it will be my turn when we get back. So I expect some naughtiness from you then.” Vic whispers in his ear before kissing him.

Ripley looks into her brown eyes and says with deep emotion “Victoria Hughes I love you.”

“Damn it I love you too.” Vic says nonchalantly, giving another kiss on Lucas's lips and running out of the office to the firetruck.

Another brilliant performance from them both keeps their little secret tightly wrapped up without anyone being none the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Love my Vicley


End file.
